


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by cadybug2023



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Met Online, Prompt Generator, Soulmate AU- Names On Wrist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadybug2023/pseuds/cadybug2023
Summary: Obviously, he knew about online safety. He knew to never give your address to strangers, he knew that no one is really who they seem to be, and he knew that you never tell anyone your real name. Well, the last one was a bit of a stretch, but it was an extra precaution he took anyways.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note-  
> *You get your soulmate’s name on your wrist at midnight on your 21st birthday, and it disappears after a minute  
> *No one else sees it  
> *The gang is in the MAMD fandom  
> *Curt and Owen go by different names online  
> *Pls don’t yell at me I will cry

Obviously, Owen knew about online safety. He knew to never give your address to strangers, he knew that no one is really who they seem to be, and he knew that you never tell anyone your real name. Well, the last one was a bit of a stretch, but it was an extra precaution he took anyways.

He’d been talking on and off online with a few people. He knew their names, but he didn’t know their ages. The group of them met through a mutual fandom and made a group chat. User54292 was Tatiana, always the mysterious type. Barb, the fun, bubbly friend in their group, went by pay-attention-to-the-bees, since she cared about the environment. And their third friend in their group, Nick, went by the_names_bond_james_bond.

Owen himself went by british_bastard, because he thought he was hilarious. Plus, he could always pretend to be a King George impersonator, since his online name was George.

Owen opened the group chat one day, to find Barb asking a bunch of questions, per usual.

**Me and My Dysfunctional Group Chat**

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Have you guys gotten your soul marks yet?

User54292: no

the_names_bond_james_bond: nope

british_bastard: Not yet, have you?

pay-attention-to-the-bees: I just did! His name is Alex <3

User54292: happy birthday barb, I hope you are having a good day

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Thanks Tati!!!!

the_names_bond_james_bond: u guys r excited for soulm8s

the_names_bond_james_bond: ?

british_bastard: Yes, Nick. Some of us enjoy the idea of a forever love.

the_names_bond_james_bond: no not me I'm no strings atached

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Attached*

the_names_bond_james_bond: :/

User54292: i'm with nick

User54292: someone who is supposed to be with you forever? no thanks

Owen sighed and put his phone up. He didn’t really want to debate with his friends over the topic of soulmates right now. He knew that when he turned twenty-one, he’d find his soulmate’s name, and they’d be happy. No use arguing with someone over it.

**September Second, 11:32 pm**

**Me and My Dysfunctional Group Chat**

the_names_bond_james_bond: we should all meet up sometime

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Yes! We’re all in the same time zone, so we shouldn’t live too far from each other. Right?

british_bastard: Someone in New York and someone in Florida are in the same time zone, Barb

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Well, that doesn’t mean anything. I live in Massachusetts. So, what about you guys?

User54292: ohio :(

the_names_bond_james_bond: tennessee

british_bastard: Tennessee

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Well... That’s not too far! And Nick and George already live in the same state!

british_bastard: Maybe we should meet up sometime, Nick

the_names_bond_james_bond: o

the_names_bond_james_bond: oj

the_names_bond_james_bond: ok

the_names_bond_james_bond: :)

User54292: two letters, three tries

the_names_bond_james_bond: leave me aloen

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Alone*

british_bastard: Adorable. Well, goodnight.

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Goodnight, George!

User54292: sleep well

the_names_bond_james_bond: nighty night Georgie

british_bastard: Do not call me that.

the_names_bond_james_bond: you love it

 _Seen by_ _british_bastard, pay-attention-to-the-bees, User54292_

**September Third, 1:32 am**

**british_bastard, the_names_bond_james_bond**

the_names_bond_james_bond: did I make you mad :(

the_names_bond_james_bond: I’m sorry

the_names_bond_james_bond: pls don’t be mad at me

the_names_bond_james_bond: we should meet up soon

the_names_bond_james_bond: I live an hour from Memphis

the_names_bond_james_bond: well, 30 minutes it’s an hour round trp

the_names_bond_james_bond: trip

the_names_bond_james_bond: goodnight George

**September Third, 9:32 am**

**british_bastard named the group chat _“Bestie Vibes Only”_**

british_bastard: Morning, love

british_bastard: I actually live in Memphis

british_bastard: So, just let me know when you want to meet.

Obviously, Curt knew about online safety. He knew to never give your address to strangers, he knew that no one is really who they seem to be, and he knew that you never tell anyone your real name. Well, the last one was a bit of a stretch, but it was an extra precaution he took anyways.

He’d been talking on and off online with a few people. He knew their names, but he didn’t know their ages. The group of them met through a mutual fandom and made a group chat. User54292 was Tatiana, always the mysterious type. Barb, the fun, bubbly friend in their group, went by pay-attention-to-the-bees, since she cared about the environment. And their third friend in their group, George, went by british_bastard. Curt thought that was funny, since they all lived in America. Maybe it was just because his name was George, though.

Curt liked George. Like, a lot. So much so, that when he woke up to George offering to meet him, he hopped around his room excitedly for a solid three minutes. And then, of course, he had to tell Barb and Tatiana.

**September Third, 12:04 pm**

**Joey** 🥵 **Richter** 😏 **Is** 😳 **Cuh** **✨** **RYING** 😭 **in** 😜 **here** 😩

the_names_bond_james_bond: gUYS

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Yes, Nick?

User54292: mmhm

the_names_bond_james_bond: GEORGE IS GOING YO MEEY ME!!!!1!

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Oh, that’s great news! When?

the_names_bond_james_bond: I have to decide a time but maybe soon

User54292: does he seem excited?

the_names_bond_james_bond: he’s just neutral as ALWAYS

pay-attention-to-the-bees: This is good! Maybe once you meet in person, you can tell him how you feel.

the_names_bond_james_bond: NO

the_names_bond_james_bond: NO

the_names_bond_james_bond: NO BARB WHAT THE FUKC

the_names_bond_james_bond: I CANT DK THAT

User54292: why not, nick?

the_names_bond_james_bond: he doesn’t feel the same!!!!

pay-attention-to-the-bees: And how do you know that?

the_names_bond_james_bond: I just know

**September Third, 1:00 pm**

**british_bastard, pay-attention-to-the-bees, User54292**

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Hello!

 **pay-attention-to-the-bees named the group chat _“_** **_J_** ** _OEY SHE CAN’T GET AWAYYYYYY”_ **

british_bastard: Why am I here?

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Tati and I want to talk to you

User54292: mmhm

british_bastard: Without Nick?

User54292: we have a group chat without you, as i’m sure there is one without me

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Wait, do you guys have one without me?

british_bastard: The only group chats I am in with any of you are the big one

british_bastard: With all of us

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Oh

User54292: 😬

british_bastard: Does Nick talk a lot about me?

british_bastard: without*

**September Third, 1:08 pm**

**Tired Moms**

pay-attention-to-the-bees: 😐😑😐

User54292: they’re idiots

**September Third, 1:08 pm**

**JOEY SHE CAN’T GET AWAYYYYYY**

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Sometimes.

User54292: only when we bring it up

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Or we bring it up.

british_bastard: Bring what up?

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Anything!

british_bastard: Why would you talk without me?

User54292: it’s about that dream smp or whatever

british_bastard: Oh definitely count me out lmao

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Yeah! Nick likes it, and we tolerate it.

british_bastard: And I despise it

pay-attention-to-the-bees: And you despise it.

User54292: and you despise it

**September Third, 1:36 pm**

**Joey** **🥵** **Richter** **😏** **Is** **😳** **Cuh** **✨** **RYING** **😭** **in** **😜** **here** **😩**

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Nickkkkkkkkk

User54292: be careful, barbara

pay-attention-to-the-bees: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK

the_names_bond_james_bond: whta

the_names_bond_james_bond: ?

pay-attention-to-the-bees: George LIKES you!

the_names_bond_james_bond: WHt

User54292: take your time

the_names_bond_james_bond: WHAT

the_names_bond_james_bond: HOW DO YOU KNOW

pay-attention-to-the-bees: He told us!

User54292: correction

User54292: barb inferred that

User54292: and i neither agree nor disagree

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Tatiana :(

User54292: i am being honest

the_names_bond_james_bond: what did he say?????

pay-attention-to-the-bees: He asked if you talk about him when you talk to us!

User54292: if you knew about a group chat without you, barb, you’d want to know if you were being talked about

pay-attention-to-the-bees: He didn’t want to talk without Nick!

the_names_bond_james_bond: he named our pms bestie vibes only

the_names_bond_james_bond: I am in the friend zone SO hard

pay-attention-to-the-bees: Have faith!

User54292: you are meeting soon, yes?

the_names_bond_james_bond: he never responded

pay-attention-to-the-bees: did you give him a time

the_names_bond_james_bond: SHIT

the_names_bond_james_bond: I NEVER RESPINDED

**September Third, 2:11 pm**

**Bestie Vibes Only**

the_names_bond_james_bond: this weekend?

british_bastard: I’d like that

british_bastard: My house, or yours?

the_names_bond_james_bond: why don’t we go oht to luchh or aometbibg?

Richter: Alright, love. Where would you like to go?

_Seen by the_names_bond_james_bond_

**September Third, 2:13 pm**

**Joey** **🥵** **Richter** **😏** **Is** **😳** **Cuh** **✨** **RYING** **😭** **in** **😜** **here** **😩**

the_names_bond_james_bond: HE!!!! CALLED ME LOVE!!!!!

pay-attention-to-the-bees: !!!!!!

**September Third, 2:13 pm**

**JOEY SHE CAN’T GET AWAYYYYYY**

british_bastard: Nick just left me on read when I asked him where he wants to eat

pay-attention-to-the-bees: You’re going out to eat?

british_bastard: Hopefully

**September Third, 2:14 pm**

**Joey** **🥵** **Richter** **😏** **Is** **😳** **Cuh** **✨** **RYING** **😭** **in** **😜** **here** **😩**

pay-attention-to-the-bees: YOU’RE GOING OUT TO EAT?!

the_names_bond_james_bond: WHO SAID THAT

pay-attention-to-the-bees: GEORGE

the_names_bond_james_bond: O SHEYUT I SHOULD! CHOOSE A PLACE!

**September Third, 2:17 pm**

**Bestie Vibes Only**

the_names_bond_james_bond: Olive Garden?

british_bastard: Sure. There’s one in Memphis…?

the_names_bond_james_bond: yeppers peppers

british_bastard: Lol. 12?

the_names_bond_james_bond: alrighty

british_bastard: Do you want to go to my house afterwards?

_Seen by the_names_bond_james_bond_

**September Third, 2:19 pm**

**Joey** **🥵** **Richter** **😏** **Is** **😳** **Cuh** **✨** **RYING** **😭** **in** **😜** **here** **😩**

the_names_bond_james_bond: DO I GO TO HIS OHUSE AFTERWARDS

pay-attention-to-the-bees: DO YOU WANT TO?

User54292: yes.

**September Third, 2:20 pm**

**Bestie Vibes Only**

the_names_bond_james_bond: yeah

british_bastard: see you then, love

the_names_bond_james_bond: :)

british_bastard: :)


End file.
